


Watching You

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Manipulation, Rape, Stalker, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong wakes up with rope burns on his wrist ...
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 4





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Jae woke up. His mouth felt like he’d eaten raw rice and the burlap bag it was packed in. his head was pounding. He managed to sit up. His whole body protested. Bile filled his mouth and he lurched to the toilet to throw up the rice and burlap bag. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror and stopped, eyes going wide. There were deep purple hickys all over his chest and neck. Bite marks on his arms and a cursory search of the rest of him, showed the abuse over his thighs and fuck even the back of his legs were bruised. The scariest thing was the marks on his wrists and ankles that looked suspiciously like rope burns.

Fuck. What the hell had happened last night?

He had drank, he knew that, but he couldn’t remember drinking that much.

He left the question that was his reflection and went back to his room.

The only thing out of place was a note on this computer screen that said, WATCH ME!

With shaking fingers, Jae moved the mouse and the screen came to life. The media player was open, the screen paused on a still shot of him. Naked. Tied up. With white ropes.

His vision swam.

The video started before he even realized he’d hit play.

A face appeared. Plump lips, expressive eyes. Longer hair that was swept into his face and over cherubic cheeks.

A face he couldn’t remember.

“Hi, Jae darling. We’re about to play. Do you want to play?”

As the man moved to the bed, Jae looked away. It was his own room. His hands and ankles were tied to his bed frame.

“I almost wish you were conscious,” the man said, and Jae concentrated on him again. He was licking one of his nipples.

Jae unconsciously rubbed that nipple. It was sore, and he found out why when the guy bit him, and then bit him harder, sucking on his nipple until it was red.

“I want to hear you scream.”

Jae whimpered. He stopped the video, breath gasping, and was suddenly self conscious at being naked. He rose, pulled on sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt, trying to forget about the marks by covering them up. And then he went to the kitchen and made coffee and ate a tiny bit of rice to try to settle his stomach.

He went back to the main room. He lay on his bed, trying to sleep, but his eyes were focused on the note still sitting on his desk.

He had no desire at all to find out what that guy had done to him. None at all. He turned to his other side, sore body protesting.

And then his phone beeped. A text message. He reached for it, and as he read it, his vision went misty and he wanted to throw up again.

~ are you watching it? ~

The name that came up with the text was “Micky”.

Jae erased the message and then blocked the number.

Another message. ~ah, Joongie, don’t try to block me. What’s wrong? Didn’t you like it?~

= who the fuck are you? =

~ :) micky. Don’t you remember? ~

= fuck you, leave me alone =

~ watch the video, jae darling ~

= I saw enough of it, thanks =

Jae realized he was shaking. Shaking so hard that he could barely hit the right buttons on his phone. He sent a text to Junsu. = emergency. Come over now. =

~ nope. Not smart, Jaejoong. tell Junsu to forget it ~

Tears pricked the corner of Jae’s eyes.

~ i’m monitoring your phone, if you couldn’t tell, so don’t try to call the police, or tell your friends, or your sisters.~

~And I can see you, you know, sitting there, crying and staring in disbelief at your phone~

Jae looked up, wildly searching for a camera, anywhere.

~you won’t find it, jae darling~

\+ hyung, what’s wrong?+

~tell him you’re okay~

Jae hesitated, body numb, mind running in circles.

~ TELL HIM NOW~

=it’s nothing, Su, sorry, just a bad dream, I’ll see you later=

~good boy, now go watch the rest of the video~

=what do you want from me?=

~I want you to watch the video~

=you’re crazy=

~kkkk and? Go watch the video. You’ll love it. I know I did.~

Jae scoffed, but carefully stood up and went back to his desk. He took a deep breath, and then pressed play.

His phone beeped. ~good boy~

Jae watched as the man named Micky bit his body, left purple bruises up and down his chest and stomach. He tried in vain to ignore the commentary. The praise on how defined his chest was, the perfection of his abs.

“I just wish I could feel them clenching and quivering under my hands.”

And then Micky grabbed his cock. His hard cock.

“See Jaejoong. The joy of some drugs is that they knock you out, but not so much that your body can’t react to stimulus. You’re loving this, even if you won’t remember it.”

Jae whimpered when the man started biting his cock, hard enough to leave imprints up and down it. And then he ran a soothing tongue over it.

“I just felt you twitch, baby. You must have really loved that.”

The abuse from his mouth continued, around his legs and his balls and every new place that Micky bit and sucked on started to ache on Jae’s body.

“You’re such a good boy, Jae, did you know that?”

Silent tears dripped down his cheeks as he watched the man stroke his cock while he went back to suck on nipples. His stomach swam again, and he barely made it to the toilet, falling hard on his knees and throwing up the little rice he ate and the coffee and then dry heaved until his entire body ached. His body shook with sobs that he couldn’t control and he curled in a ball in his bathroom away from the computer, away from the phone and away from that man.

And then his phone started ringing. An American song. “Every breath you take, every step you make, every bond you break, every step you take, I’ll be watching you.”

Jae let it ring, and ring, and ring.

And then his house phone rang. He had wanted to get rid of it, but his mother insisted that he have a back up just in case he lost his cell phone or left it at work.

The voicemail picked up.

“Jae darling. You’re not being a good boy now. You need to finish watching the video.” The voice was sweet, but with an edge of reprimand to it.

Jae didn’t move.

“What’s wrong, baby? You liked it enough then, why aren’t you enjoying it now?”

Jae put his hands over his head, trying to block out the voice.

“I called your sister a minute ago. Which one … you know, I don’t remember, but I asked for you, and she was very nice. Children in the background, crying, and she laughed when I said you had been drunk when you’d given me your number, and funny that, you gave me hers instead. Your sisters are pretty, Jae, did you know that? I wonder if they’d look as good in a video. Fuck, if they looked anything like you, they would.”

“Fuck you! You fucking bastard!” Jae shouted.

Laughter. “I didn’t hear what you just screamed, but I’m sure it was something like, ooh, Micky, fuck me harder. Go watch the video, Jae, or the next one you get will be of me with a sister.”

Jae couldn’t get his body to stop shaking. He pushed up to his knees, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up. He almost fell on the first step, but the second one was stronger, and he forced himself to go back to his computer.

The video was paused.

He hadn’t paused it.

His eyes flicked to his phone, light blinking like mad.

~why are you crying? this isn’t even the best part~

~oh, baby, it’ll be alright, you’ll see~

~I had to pause it for you, so you wouldn’t lose your place~

And then the video started again.

Micky, stroking his cock, biting his chest and arms and neck and even his face.

“I want to feel your skin,” Micky breathed, and he pulled away. He stripped, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it and the t-shirt underneath off at once. He unclasped his pants and let them pool around his ankles. With a smirk at the camera, he inched the boxers off.

“What do you think, Jae?” he asked and turned a circle, showing off his body. “Aren’t I gorgeous?”

Jae scoffed, and knowing that Micky was watching, he shook his head and said, “Ugly.”

~ you lie ~

The video Micky laid his body along Jae’s and started thrusting almost immediately, groans and moans escaping his lips.

And then the video paused.

~ take off your clothes ~

= no =

~ really? You think you can resist me at this point? ~

Jae sighed and stood up. He had no idea where the camera was, but he flipped it off anyway. He took his clothes off, and with a glare in place, turned a circle for the crazy man watching him.

~ gorgeous, Jae, absolutely breathtaking. I can’t wait to see you again ~

= if I see you again, I’m going to kill you =

~ not the smartest thing to say to someone who knows where all of your family and friends live, now is it? ~

The video started again.

“I want you to suck my cock so badly, Jaejoong.” Micky had his cock pressed against Jae’s slack mouth. With firm hands on his jaw, he pried Jae’s mouth open and slid his cock in. “It’s not the same, but damn, I can’t wait to feel your throat tighten around me.”

He pulled out and then got off the bed, stroking his cock.

“Time for some fun.”

He disappeared from the screen for a minute and then came back. His body blocked the camera for a moment and then he went back to the bed. He held a vibrator in one hand, the other covering it in lube.

“I’m going to fuck you with this until you come, Jaejoong. Won’t you like that?”

Micky tugged on one of the ropes and Jae’s leg was lifted, high enough that his hole was on display. His hole that was already full. Micky bent down and licked around the plug. He made a noise of complete lust and then started fucking Jae’s hole with the plug.

And then the video stopped.

~ I want to see you hard, Jae. Stroke yourself, jerk off to this, I want to watch you come while you watch me fuck you ~

Jae swallowed, eyes wide, as he read the message. There was no fucking way he was going to get hard watching some guy rape him.

~ Do it ~

= you’re such a bastard =

~ only on my good days, Jae darling. You aren’t touching yourself~

Jae put his phone down, he shut his eyes and started stroking his cock. Slow, because he was still hung over as hell, and there was nothing sexy about this.

His phone beeped.

~ your eyes are shut ~

= excuse me for trying to find something sexy to think about =

~ think of yourself. You’re fucking gorgeous, Jae, and as soon as I saw you at that club, I knew I wanted you. You out of all the men there. Doesn’t that make you feel special, to know that I picked you? ~

= watch me jump for joy =

~ I want to watch you stroke yourself. Now ~

Jae took a deep breath and despite the situation, the contact had his cock hardening.

~ good boy ~

The video started again. Micky took the plug out and then pressed the vibrator against his hole. “Can you feel that, Jae?”

He pressed the vibrator in an inch.

Jae squirmed in the chair. Almost imperceptibly his hand sped up.

Micky was moaning, again whispering inane praise at his unconscious body, all the while fucking Jae’s ass with the large vibrator.

A sick fascination filled Jae as he watched his unconscious body respond. It jerked and twitched, and Micky ran a hand up and down his own stomach, stroking his cock a bit.

“God, Jae, you’re so fucking gorgeous. You’re probably tired of me saying that, but I can’t help it. Pure perfection.”

The vibrator was completely disappearing into Jae’s body, and Jae could feel it. Feel the ache deep inside that a good fucking always left. His eyes shut for a moment.

“God, Jae.”

And the lust in Micky’s voice had Jae’s eyes snapping open again.

“Do you want to come yet, Jae? Should I fuck you faster?”

Micky fucked him hard, hard enough that Jae could hear the vibrator hitting the inside of his body. Micky started stroking his cock with his other hand. Eyes wide, Jae watched as his prone body jerked, and come shot from his cock and covered his stomach.

“Fuck,” Jae whispered. His own hand sped up.

Micky leaned over his body and licked the come up. “You taste so good, Jae. So fucking good.”

The vibrator was withdrawn, and Jae wasn’t surprised when he saw a bit of red painting the sides of it. Micky brought the vibrator to his lips and licked it clean of blood.

The video stopped and Jae whimpered, shame immediately coursing through him, but with him still stroking and his orgasm so close, it just wasn’t fair.

~ I didn’t mean to make you bleed, baby. I just got a bit excited. ~

~ are you close, baby? Are you going to come soon? I can’t wait to see you come all over yourself. ~

Jae’s eye shut and he leaned his head back.

The video started again, showing Micky licking the vibrator and then fucking his mouth with it, moaning, so much moaning and he was stroking his cock, fast. With a strangled yell, he threw the vibrator away and then he was kneeling, spreading Jae’s legs impossibly wide, and Jae felt it in his thigh muscles, felt them constrict and then spasm and Micky slapped them both, hard and then slapped his cock. Come splattered. Micky grabbed the ropes holding Jae’s wrists and pulled, he used the same movement to thrust his cock into Jae’s ass.

Jae moaned.

“Fuck, Jae, fuck. You’re so fucking hot.”

His head in the video was flopping around as Micky used the ropes for leverage.

The video stopped again and this time Jae didn’t even try to be ashamed at the whimper that left his throat.

And his phone rang. That ring tone again.

Jae didn’t want to answer it. So he didn’t. And then it rang again.

He continued to jerk himself off, eyes shut, head back.

And then his phone beeped.

~ answer your fucking phone ~

Jae smirked and flipped the camera off again.

He let the phone ring two more times, and then picked it up, breath short.

“What?” he demanded.

“You’re kind of an ass,” Micky said.

“I’m kind of busy.”

“I know. Put your phone on speaker.”

Jae tried to roll his eyes, but he did as he was told and then put the phone on the desk.

“Lift one of your legs and finger your hole.”

Jae put his foot on the edge of the desk. He slicked a finger with spit and then reached around his hip and fingered his sore hole. He winced at the sting.

“Are you sore, baby?”

“Yeah.”

The video started again, but it was muted and all Jae could hear was Micky’s breathing from his phone.

“Go faster, Jae. Fuck your hole hard.”

Jae’s eyes shut.

“Watch the video, don’t shut your eyes.”

Micky was fucking him hard and fast, hands now grabbing Jae’s knees and a glance at his knee showed finger print bruises.

“More, Jae, more.”

Jae forced another finger in his ass, and he screamed at the sudden pain.

“God, Jae, you’re so hot. I want to watch you come. Please come for me.”

Suddenly the sound was back, and Micky on the screen was moaning, screaming obsceneties.

“I want to hear you, Jae.”

“I want to you to burn in hell,” Jae replied, voice breathless.

Micky chuckled. “I probably will, but not any time soon. Come, Jae. Now.”

Jae bit his lip, eyes wide as the Micky on screen pulled out of his body. He stood up, stepped over Jae and then stroked his cock until come splattered all over Jae’s slack face.

And then Jae couldn’t keep his eyes open, they closed tight as pleasure wracked his body and he jerked, foot knocking his phone to the floor and he came, warm come stringing up to this chest and on his stomach.

“Fuck,” he heard from the floor.

Jae removed his fingers from his body and leaned back, breath gasping.

“I know you’re tired of hearing it, but you’re gorgeous.”

“Are you tired of me calling you a bastard yet?” Jae asked.

“You’re not watching the show.”

Jae opened his eyes. Micky was licking the come off his face.

“Clean up your come, Jae. I want to watch you lick your fingers clean.”

Jae took a deep breath and very slowly scooped up the come on his body. Micky waited until he gotten every drop and then said, “That is hot.”

The Micky on the video said, “I’m going to clean you up now, Jae. I hope you had as much fun as I did. I can’t wait to see you again.”

And then the video ended.

Silence. Stunned silence for Jae as shame and fear crawled back into his chest. He started gasping.

“Calm down, baby.”

“Calm down? Calm down? How the fuck can I calm down? You fucking drugged me and raped me and now you’re threatening my sisters if I don’t do what you say. How am I supposed to be calm?”

Jae stood up and started pacing.

“Jae darling. Pick up your phone.”

Jae flipped him off again.

“Come on. You were doing so well. Don’t ruin it now. Pick up your phone.”

Jae sighed and then bent down and picked up his phone. He turned off the speaker and put it up to his ear.

“Really, baby. You need to relax. I didn’t hurt you so badly that you’re unable to move right? And fuck, you just came, again, and you sure seemed to like that.”

Jae’s eyes closed. “Fuck you,” he whispered.

“Tell you what? Go shower, relax a bit. I even promise to turn off my cameras, but when I call later you better pick up.”

Jae nodded, but didn’t dare say anything.

“And remember, Joongie. I have your phone and your computer at my disposal. No phone calls, no texts.”

“I know.”

“Have a good day, baby.”

And then he was gone. Jae flung the phone on his bed and stood in the middle of the room with his eyes shut. He didn’t fight the shame or the tears or the questions. How the fuck had this happened? He’d gone out to pick someone up. He’d danced and drank and then a flitter of Micky’s smile in his head, surrounded by swirling lights. Fuck. He’d already been drunk when Micky came up to him, no wonder he’d been able to drug him so easily.

His phone beeped.

~ you’re not doing anything ~

= fuck you, you said you’d turn your cameras off =

~ I lied. You’re a flight risk. Don’t try to leave today. ~

Jae shook his head and went to the bathroom. He started the shower, fully aware that Micky was still watching him. But he didn’t care. At least in the shower he could pretend to be alone. He stayed in the shower for a long time, not knowing when tears were trailing down his face and when water was. He washed four times. He dressed in long pants and long sleeves again.

He briefly thought of getting online, but the Micky intrusion was already enough, knowing he was being watched.

He ate a little bit.

And then he just lay down. Not on his bed, but on the loveseat he had. He took a different blanket from the closet and curled up, staring at nothing, until a disturbed sleep over came him.

He woke up to semi darkness. The sun going down splashing light through his windows. His favorite time of day. He got up, stretching sore muscles and listening to his back crack. He went to the window.

His phone flashed.

He was pretty sure that it rang more than once while he was asleep.

Three texts and voicemails from Junsu.

\+ hyung? Seriously, where are you?+

= sorry, su. I had a rough night. I’ve been sleeping it off.=

\+ fuck, I was about to storm over there and pound on your door.+

\+ let’s go to dinner+

= not tonight. I still feel like shit.=

\+ okay call me tomorrow +

= I will =

Jae went back to staring out the window.

His phone beeped.

~ such a good boy ~

Jae scoffed.

~ let me in ~

= what? =

~ let me in ~

And someone knocked.

= no =

~ don’t be stupid. Let me in ~

“Fuck off!” Jae shouted.

He really wasn’t surprised when he heard a key turn in his lock. The door opened and shut. Jae was shaking, shaking so hard, as footsteps sounded in the room behind him. But it wasn’t until the first touch of a hand on his elbow that he snapped. He twisted away, bringing his foot around in the same movement and kicking Micky in the knee. Micky cried out, but didn’t fall. He blocked a smack from Jae and then lowered his head, rushed Jae and pressed him against the wall. Jae hit his back, crying, screaming, and Micky didn’t move again, just held him until Jae had no more energy and he went limp, whimpering.

And Micky cradled him close, with one hand around his shoulders and one petting his head, he whispered nonsensical words as Jae beat weakly at his chest.

“I hate you,” Jae finally muttered.

“I know. Kiss me.”

Jae whimpered, but didn’t stop Micky as the hand in his hair slid down his face to cup his cheek. Their lips pressed together, and Jae tasted tears, and added more to his cheeks. He didn’t stop him from backing him up to the bed, or laying them down. He didn’t stop him, and even helped remove his clothes. The kisses to his body were soft, loving and it made Jae cry out in frustration because he couldn’t, wouldn’t feel anything for this bastard. Wouldn’t feel fingers tracing along his hips, or stroking his hard cock. He wouldn’t hear his own moans and whimpers. Wouldn’t open his body to the fingers preparing him. And he wouldn’t cry, wouldn’t feel the tears tracking down his face as Micky moved in and out of him, kissing the tears away.

And he wouldn’t cry out when he came, he wouldn’t, wouldn’t, wouldn’t.

Micky panted above him, eyes open and full of dangerous love. Jae turned his face away. With a kiss to the side of Jae’s mouth, Micky whispered, “Gorgeous,” and then came, filling Jae’s body.

Jae shivered, and as soon as Micky let him, curled in a ball, as far away from the man as he could.

The light was gone. The sun set without Jae watching it.

And then Micky pressed against him, kissed his shoulder and Jae flinched away.

“Don’t worry, baby. You’ll get used to me. Because, honestly, what other choice do you have?”

A hand caressed his hip.

When he woke up the next morning, Micky was sleeping. Jae watched him, studied his face and contemplated grabbing a kitchen knife. The thought made him sick. He got up quietly, and went to the bathroom. He stopped and stared at his reflection. The bruises and teeth marks were still purple, but around them, over them, all along his chest and abs was one word.

MINE

Written in black marker. All over his body.

He flinched when Micky came up behind him and kissed his shoulder. And then gave him a bit of a shove toward the door.

“Go make coffee,” he said.

Jae met his eyes for a moment, could feel his own cloud with tears, and then he jerked away when Micky reached for him. MIcky frowned but didn’t say anything. Jae left the room. He didn’t make coffee.

Micky’s phone sat on the floor by the bed. Knowing he shouldn’t, Jae picked it up. His body, in all its stamped glory, was Micky’s background. He scanned through the contacts, left if highlighted on his name. He could erase it, leave, go the police. But he’d never get there before Micky found out, and he had to think of his sisters. Jae bit back a sob and continued through his phone.

Pictures. So many pictures. And not just of him. There were three other bodies marked with MINE. And then there were dates in the bottom corner.

Micky sat next to him, and put an arm around his waist and snuggled into his neck. “You were supposed to be making coffee.”

Jae scoffed.

Micky took the phone and then smiled at it. “They still call me, you know. All three of them. They can’t get me out of their heads. I never answer, and I think that keeps them calling. Especially Changmin. He calls me at least once a week. Just in case. He’s the one that showed me how to set the computer and camera and phone up so I never have to leave you.”

“I’d rather have you leave me,” Jae muttered.

Micky smiled. “I can’t do that. You’re so much better than any of them have been, Jae, did you know that? And now my standards have shot up. It’ll be hard to find someone to replace you.”

Jae tried to pull away.

“Oh, but don’t worry, baby. I’m not going to replace you for a long, long time. Now, go make coffee.”


End file.
